


Shut up and Kiss Me

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo shuts Jed up the only way he knows how…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Kiss Me

"Kiss me."

Jed stopped mid word and looked at Leo. "What did you say?" he had to ask, unsure if he'd heard Leo right.

Leo smirked. It had worked. He managed to distract Jed from the never-ending tirade on human rights and the countries that failed to even give the barest minimum rights to many of its citizens. "I said, 'Kiss me'." 

"That's what I thought you said but I wasn't sure," Jed commented. "Why?"

"To get you to shut up and because I'm tired of standing here listening to you rant about something neither one of us can do anything about at this particular moment, especially when you could be doing many other more pleasurable things with that mouth of yours," Leo answered and knew Jed's diatribe was over when he saw the desire pop into his lover's eyes.

"Oh I can, can I?" Jed asked coming around the furniture until he was face to face with Leo.

"Yeah," Leo answered moments before Jed claimed his mouth for a deep and searching kiss. When the kiss broke, he once again muttered, "oh yeah," but this time it had a completely different meaning.


End file.
